


Comparison

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's not all sad though!, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Not really about their relationship though, Self-Hatred, its mostly about the characters themselves, kinda gritty and dark in some parts, there are some warm parts too, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the outside, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are vastly different. Remus is studious, hard-working, and calm. Sirius Black is like a tornado compared to Remus; loud and sharp and rebellious. However, they're much more alike than people see at first glance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I wrote for Wolfstar, so I hope you all enjoy! It doesn't have a whole lot of Wolfstar in it (cries), it's mostly just about the characters and stuff but I hope you still like it, anyways. :)

Everything about Sirius Black is jagged and cold. From his sharp cheekbones, grey eyes, and ebony hair, he gives off an aura of cold, cold, steel. It's not like he can't help it either; with his intimidating clothing, tattoos etched across his pale skin with knives made of ink, and his barbed wit and dark sarcasm. Hell, even his own name marks him as dark and cold.

If Sirius Black is everything that is spiky and cold, Remus Lupin is everything warm. While Sirius is monochromatic dark grays, blacks and silvers, Remus is warm browns, golds, and yellows. Honey brown curls falling just over his amber eyes as he reads contentedly in the corner, and his fast, messy scrawl over yellowed parchment is some of the things that make up a boy like Remus. He is the oversized sweaters he wears, chocolate melting on his tongue, and books spilling out of his arms. Warm. 

These are the things that people see when they look at these two boys; the frigid, overwhelming gray of Sirius Black, and the bright, neutral comfort of Remus Lupin. 

But they'd be ignorant to assume they are only these things, however. 

Sirius isn't all cold and dark. He lights up the Gryffindor common room armed with nothing else but his easy smile- not the charming, arrogant smirk ingrained onto his face by his family- but the bright, friendly grin that adds color to his features as he cracks joke after ridiculous joke. His loud barks of laughter are easily contagious, he can make nearly everyone laugh (sometimes even Lily Evans, not that she would ever admit it). Yes, he his cold and dark- mostly attributes placed on him from his family. Though at times he seems arrogant, stubborn, and unfriendly, he's quite the opposite when he's full of life and boisterous energy.

Over his dark clothing (which is usually T-shirts from muggle bands and ripped jeans- much to the indignation of the rest of the Blacks') he proudly flaunts the red and gold Gryffindor colors- showcasing his differences from his all Slytherin, proper family. His eyes light up as he plans pranks with the other Mauraders and when he gestures with wild enthusiasm as he weaves fantastic stories like a gold thread. Usually it's on the spot as he explains why he didn't turn in his homework. It never seems to work, but he _swears to this day_ he once got Old Minnie McGonagall to crack a smile as he gave a ten minute speech- accompanied by climbing on top of chairs and tables, an eager James Potter, and a giggly Peter Pettigrew- about how he was taking an innocent stroll by the lake when he was jumped by a mob of merciless grindylows and was, frankly, lucky to have escaped with his life as he bravely fought them off- with his Transfiguration essay. (Remus had to suppress the urge to point out that grindylows wouldn't have been able to even leave the water, but even so, he too was smiling). 

But even that isn't all that makes him up. There's other, darker, more sinister things that lurk so deep inside him where no one can glimpse it. Sirius Black- the boy who built up his own family with every laugh, shared joke, and prank; Sirius, the boy who stays up all night with Peter and comforts him when he gets anxious, the boy who helps execute brilliant pranks that go down in Hogwarts' history, who sneaks extra chocolate into Remus' trunk and makes sure he doesn't work himself to death, who cheers the loudest for James during every Quidditch match, the rebellious Black whom was disgraced from his prejudiced family- is the same boy who hates himself almost as much as said family does.

He never hesitates to jump in front of his friends and take a curse for them, easily offering himself up as an unnecessary sacrifice. He used to get into endless arguments with James and Remus about him rushing forward to hold Remus back singlehandedly when the wolf becomes uncontrollable. Sirius didn't seem to mind being the shield, the disposable one; That's what he was, to himself at least. 

On the outside, it was a stark contrast to Remus' quiet persona of comfort and warmth. Always sitting in a corner reading a book or laughing with the other Mauraders, Remus was always calm and level-headed. The voice of reason, the Maurader that was the impulse control and the moderator. Never one to raise his voice or resort to violence, because that wasn't who he was. Or at least, that wasn't what he was under the protection of the sun. 

When the full moon howled to the wolf, calling and pulling it outside, Remus could only retract within himself and hope nobody got hurt because of him. Because he was a monster. A ruthless, savage beast that had no regard for anything except his angry, murderous hunger for blood and death. A monster that wouldn't hesitate to tear his best friends in the entire world to pieces if they ever carelessly forgot what the wolf could really do, what it really was.

He so desperately wanted to be free of this bloodthirsty monster that Remus refused to let himself even resemble such a thing. Always keep your voice even and warm, never act out in impatience, don't be too impulsive, violence is never the answer, so many rules this boy puts on himself so that he can reassure others (or maybe even himself) that the wolf pushing at the seams of his scarred and weary skin isn't the true Remus, the only Remus. That only on full moons are werewolves the labels that hang over their exposed necks like the sharpened blade of a guillotine.

Remus Lupin, the boy who spent his days studiously perfecting his homework, almost obsessively, to eliminate any other reason for him to be kicked out of Hogwarts. Whose greatest fear was a certain day of each month where he couldn't be in control, where he wasn't calm or collected. Remus Lupin, who expects everyone to abandon him if they were to find out what he really was, because that would be the only logical thing to do. He was dangerous, and he couldn't possibly think that anyone would feel safe near him if they knew the truth. Remus Lupin, not quite as calm and quiet as everyone thought. 

On the outside, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are different, opposites. But on the inside, in places where nobody sees except when brutal reminders peak through the heavily-plastered cracks, they're much more similar than they let on. They aren't just cold and warm, but also striking, dark, bloody red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my shortest fanfic, I think, so sorry lol


End file.
